Saved
by Gleekiness
Summary: Eclipse spoiler The Cullens convince Jane to let Bree stay with them. -dicontinued. couldn't think of anything else. it stunk...


**A/N: This is my first story, so.... yeah, it stinks. Tell me if it should be in a different genre or have a different rating or summary. I really have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to the ratings/summary/genre thing. *sigh* ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. *cry* But it exists! *yay!* so, on with the story!**

~~~Bella's P.O.V.~~~

"We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree," Carlisle said.

One of the cloaked men whispered to Jane. It was so incomprehensible I'm not sure if any of the Cullens heard it, apart from Edward, of course.

"We don't make exceptions," Jane said. "And we don't give second chances. Although...." She glanced at Bree, and her thoughts made Edward's eyebrows raise, questioning her.

"Although," she continued, "She _does_ have a different power, different from what we've seen." She looked up from Bree, who was on the ground still, but sitting up now, hugging her knees to her chest. She was looking warily at Jane, afraid Jane might hurt her again.

"I'm sure Aro could make an exception... As long as nobody else will know how she was created." Her demand sounded almost questioning, as if Jane would ever let Carlisle choose to let Bree go now. She wouldn't. He wanted to keep her at first, so she'd find some way to make him now.

"No one outside our family," Carlisle agreed.

"Family...." Jane looked like she was disgusted that he used that word, instead of 'coven' or something, more closely related to what the Volturi would say. She shook her head and forgot about it quickly. "Well, she has to adopt your hunting strategies. Otherwise we can't let her stay."

"Yes, we'll teach her." Carlisle seemed apprehensive with Jane staying as long as she was. Everyone did. We all wished they would just leave. They didn't have to stay this long. They should know Carlisle won't let Bree do anything. _We_ wouldn't let her do anything. I would help as much as I could, though it was obvious that I wouldn't be able to for a while.

"This will be interesting, with you being here, Bella. And Aro will want to know how you're doing." Edward tensed beside me more, if possible. Sometimes I wished he couldn't read minds, for his own sake. But even I could figure out what she meant, and I wasn't a vampire, let alone had any powers. But none of knew her _exact_ thoughts, but Edward did.

After taking in Edward's expression, she half-smiled and left through the purple smoke. I hated her for making him so nervous. I was glad she was gone.

"Are... are you really... letting me stay with you? Are they really letting me live?" Bree was surprised. She looked back over her shoulder to make sure they were really gone.

Carlisle was the one who answered. "Well, yes. But only circumstantially." He glanced at Edward, who hadn't said anything yet. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. "They're gone now. They can't here us anymore." Carlisle must have asked Edward to tell him when they were far enough away.

Then Carlisle looked at Alice and Jasper, and then Emmett and Rosalie. "Will you help her, and take her hunting when she needs it?"

"We will. Don't worry," Alice said for all of them. "We'll take care of her. Right Rose?" she asked teasingly, because she didn't look too thrilled to have to help someone who was trying to kill them just an hour ago.

"Fine," Rosalie mumbled.

Alice and Esme walked over to Bree. Alice reached her first, and took her hand to pull her up to her feet. Esme put her arm around her waist - as if Bree was human and needed help walking now - and walked over to Carlisle.

"What did she mean? She said 'your customs.' " After she asked this, she looked to all of the people around her, not really caring who answered, just not wanting to be so confused anymore.

"We don't hunt humans," Edward said. It was the fist time he had spoken since Jane left.

Emmett continued when Edward didn't. "We hunt animals instead. Carlisle thought of it when he was changed. It's so we can live without killing people."

"It allows us to stay in one place for a while," Carlisle said. "But, vampires don't age, and we can't stay at one resident for more then a few years, before people could get suspicious. Soon, we'd move away, and find a different place."

I shuddered at that, thinking about what would happen in a few weeks, when we would have to move away, to keep my friends and Charlie safe, and to keep a war from starting with the Quileute.

"She said she was letting you stay because you had different power than they had seen.... Do you know what it is?" Edward asked.

"No. I didn't know we had powers. Nobody seemed to know their's."

"Only some of us do," Carlisle explained. "Edward, Alice, and Jasper all do," he said, nodding to each one as he said their names. "Edward can read people's minds, like telepathy. Alice is clairvoyant."

"She can see the future?" Bree asked.

"I can, but it doesn't stay the same," Alice said. She shrugged. "It changes when people change their minds."

"Jasper can feel and change people's emotions," Esme said.

"One of them was able to tell what your power is," Edward said.

"Like Eleazar?" Carlisle asked.

"Sort of. He can tell what your gift is, but... only certain powers. Only powers that can be useful to the Volturi. That's what he told Jane. What your power is. He said something brief, and didn't think of it again. He said that... you can absorb people's knowledge?" He almost asked. "Not their thoughts, just what they know, what they've learned in their life time. It's like Aro's power, you can only know if you touch them. But you can't use it yet... you _will_, but it will be a while."

"How long?"

"He didn't say. He identified her power so fast that I didn't catch all of it."

" 'Powers useful to the Volturi?' They'll want her to join."

"They'll stay away for a while, but when she can control their power, they're coming back, to ask you to join them. I don't know if they'll... make you join the gaurd or not. But I can't be sure."

"Well, you don't have to join the Volturi gaurd if you don't want to, but you have a while to think about it."

"Okay....Are you all, you know, together?" Bree asked.

"Yes," Alice said. "Jasper and I, and Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme, and Edward and Bella."

"Bella? But she's human!"

"I am." _Hopefully, not for long,_ I thought. "But, we are getting..." I hesitated for half a second, not able to say the word right away. "Married soon." I shuddered at the word 'married', and Edward fought back a smile.

"You'll have to go hunting now," Carlisle said.

"Jasper and I will go with her," Alice said.

"I'll come, too," he said.


End file.
